


Lisa and the Wolf (359)

by HappyLeech



Series: Multifandom Lisa Garland [3]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: I can ship Lisa with almost everyone, Multi, This was going to be a joke anD THEN, tags to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Everyone needs a little Lisa in their lives





	1. Kepler

They're dancing in Warren's apartment. His form is perfect as he whirls her around the room, while Lisa's is lacking. He says nothing, only adapts to her abilities.

"You're leaving tomorrow," she finally says as he spins her, long blonde hair flying.

"I am," Warren replies, the spin leading to a deep dip. "It's...a long term assignment."

"Will you come home?" Lisa asks, the pair of them returning to a lazy approximation of a waltz.

"I don't know. I'll try my best." They whirl around the living room, ignoring how the radio turns from a soft piece of classical music to a top 40's hit. "What do you say to the god of death?"

"Probably something like  _ 'I'm sorry, Mr. Cutter, but I have a full time job already. Thank you for the offer _ .'," she answers, and grins, victorious, when he laughs. 

"I will miss you while I'm gone," Warren says fondly, and Lisa stops their dance to hold his face. She stands in the tips of her toes and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

She wants the man she caught stealing a body years before to come back to her, safe. "Leave me with a night to remember, and tell Cutter that I'll perform his autopsy if something happens to you or your team."

"He will be delighted by the threat," Warren says as he sweeps her up. Lisa shrieks with laughter as they spin around the room. 

The night winds down to an upbeat French singer, Lisa with her arms around Warren's neck and Warren with his hands on Lisa's waist. They sway to the music, Lisa humming along.

"You should sleep soon," she eventually says, and he hums in agreement. "You're leaving early."

"In 5 hours. You work tomorrow too, if my memory serves me right."

And yet they do not move. Lisa clings a little tighter, Warren sways a little slower.

"Did I ever tell you about how I met the most amazing woman?" He eventually says, voice tight with emotions. "I'm sneaking into a morgue located just outside of Cape Canaveral, because  _ someone _ didn't wipe a body before the police got it it, and the lights snap on. And there is this...this stunning blonde woman and you know what she says to me?"

" _ ’Excuse me? What are- are you trying to climb in with a body?’ _ ," Lisa fills in the blank, the memory still fresh in her mind. " _ ’Or are you trying to escape?’ _ ."

"So I'm standing there, over the body of Major Littlewood, and the only thing I can think to say is ‘ _ Evening gorgeous, are you free after this? _ ’," he finishes, and Lisa laughs. 

The laughter turns to tears fast enough, and Warren scoops her up. Curled up together on their bed Lisa presses her face to his chest and silently prays to Alessa that he stays safe, that he and Daniel and Alana all come home well and whole.

"I'll cook a dinner for when you return," she mumbles, tired. "For you and your team, so I know for sure that you're really back, really safe."

"If you haven't forgotten me by then," he jokes, and Lisa sniffles. "Or if you can get the time off work."

"My patients are all dead. I think they could stand to be dead without me long enough to welcome you home."

* * *

He leaves early in the morning, Daniel and Alana by his side. She fusses over them all, although Warren's told her time and again that they were just operatives, they could be killed and replaced at any moment. 

"All three of you better come back safe and healthy and not missing any limbs," she tells them as they leave, pulling Warren in for one last kiss.

Daniel and Alana gag before climbing in the car, and Lisa savours her last few moments with him.

"I love you," she whispers finally, stepping away.

"I love you," he repeats, kissing the back of her hand.

Lisa watches them drive away, to an unknown mission in unknown territory, and hopes that they all come back alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is my favourite girl, and I always joke about being able to ship her with everyone, so I'm...gonna...
> 
> (Not Jacobi tho for very obvious reasons)
> 
> * All the chapters will be self-contained, but some might get connecting chapters later  
* I'm working on a connecting playlist for this later bc...I can...
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)


	2. Cutter

"You're being replaced," The head of R&D said glumly to Rachel as she reached the site of the, unfortunately mandatory, company barbeque. She set her store-bought salad on one of the picnic tables that was set out, and turned a glare on Rodes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and he just pointed to the side. There was a blonde woman in a white sundress talking to a member of the intelligence decision. "I don't quite understand what you mean, but what else is new."

"Samantha from HR went up to her when she got here and told her this was a private function, and  _ apparently  _ Sam said that she said that _Marcus_ told her to go ahead and come down here while he finished up some things in his office."

"I don't call Mr. Cutter by his first name," Rachel said, settling in next to the other department heads to watch the woman. "And maybe he's just got himself an airhead of a secretary. I don't know why you think she's replacing-" Rachel snapped her mouth shut as the woman began to move towards them. "Shit."

"There she is…" Stoneburge said to Kepler as he joined them. "The latest moron to think it's acceptable to call Mr. Cutter by his first name. "

Kepler shook his head as the woman made a beeline towards them, ignoring the crowd of employees arriving, before she shrieked with...laughter?

"Marcus!" She said, twisting around to face Cutter. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"And where are you headed?" He asked, his arms around her waist and Rachel looked to the others. They were seeing it too, right? Stoneburge shrugged helplessly- he understood just as much as she did. Probably less, actually.  


"I saw your car over there, I was going to see if you needed help with anything," the woman replied, shifting to settle more comfortably in Cutter's arms.

"Oh, no, you've helped me plenty already," Cutter replied, before catching Rachel's eye. "I was just listening to the chatter."

_ S h i t. _

“I’d like to introduce you to a few people,” he continued, leading her forwards. “Lisa, this is Rachel Young, head of Special Projects at Goddard. Warren Kepler, from our Intelligence Division. Samantha Ryan, head of HR. Hendriks Rodes runs Research and Development. And lastly there’s Gregory Stoneburge. He does ...what _do_ you do, Greg?”

“I’m PR, Mr. Cutter,” Stoneburge replied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?”

“Garland, Lisa Garland.” She smiled as she took them all in. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well,” Ryan replied. She opened her mouth to say something that she would probably regret, when Cutter cut her off. 

“Sorry Samantha, I should probably take Lisa and welcome everyone to the festivities,” he said with a smile, and Lisa let him lead her back into the throngs of people. 

* * *

It didn’t take more than a few words from Cutter- "This is my partner, Lisa."- for the gossip to start. Rachel listened to the chatter as she lifted herself some of her own sad salad, the only thing she trusted not to give her food poisoning.

"Perlmen was flirting with her earlier," an engineer whispered to a tech.

"She's so pretty- I wonder how they met?" a doctor said to another.

"Mr. Cutter almost looks relaxed...she must be a good lay," one of the office workers said to his friend, who bolted when he noticed Cutter looking his way.

"Distracting," Pryce muttered, startling Rachel. The doctor paid her any mind, shooting a glare towards Lisa and Cutter before she stalked off to critique the desserts.

Rachel gaped, her eyes wide as she turned to the others. "Is Pryce...jealous?" She hissed, and her equally wide-eyed colleagues nodded.

"I think so," Ryan replied, tracking the doctor as she moved through the crowd. "Haven't her and Cutter worked together for years, though? Why did she wait so long?"

"Maybe she didn't think she'd have competition?" Kepler said. "Wait, she's making a move, watch."

Pryce had shouldered her way through the circle encasing Cutter and Lisa, and was now standing with her hand on Lisa's shoulder. Lisa leaned over and said something, and Pryce laughed.

Rachel didn't even think the woman  _ knew _ how to laugh.

"Oh. Oh, I think she's jealous, but not of Lisa," Rodes said slowly. "I think she's jealous of  _ Cutter _ ."

Rachel put her head in her hands and tried not to scream. "I don't care anymore. I want to just eat some terrible half-cooked hotdogs and get food poisoning so I don't get murdered tomorrow. Or do. I  _ really _ don’t care anymore."

"Mr. Jacobi is working the grill right now," Kepler said. "I do hope you like charcoal masquerading as food."

Rachel groaned. Her day was just starting and it already was going terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * At some point there's going to be a Pryce/Lisa/Cutter drabble that fits with this one  
* Goddard probably does mandatory events every fuckin month
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)


End file.
